Warriors: heart and claw
by Olivialynn1999
Summary: I don't have a summery. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Wake up, it time." A white queen was budgeting her kit awake, she had had four, but a bout of green cough took three. She looked at her surviving kit, she was a tabby, with white paws and a splash of white on her chest. She looked like her father, if it weren't for her pink nose and blue eyes.

"Really, today?" The kit woke up, blinking sleep from her eyes. _finally, I'm going to be an apprentice!_. She let her mother, whose name was snowleaf, groom her. "I hope papa and my siblings are watching!" The kit stayed hopefully.

"I'm sure they are watching right now." snowleaf purred, nudge ing her kit to pad twords the tall oak where roanstar gatherd the clan.

"Today, we have a ceremony that will make us stronger!" roanstar, a tabby tom, was announcing to the whole of shadowclan. "Lilykit will become an apprentice. She will now be known as lilypaw, I will mentor her." Roanstar ended the meeting, and waited for lilyPaw. "I'm going to give you a tour of the territory. Tawnypelt, and weaselpaw are coming too." He finished.

_great! She is just a peace of frog dung, that apprentice finds it fun, to tease me and say starclan didn't want me. To say I'm going to end up in the dark forest. well, I'm not going to let her get to me, no anymore!_. Lily paw thought as the two padded up. "Hello, tawnypelt, weaselpaw." she greeted happily. Tawnypelt was her mother's mother. So roanstar was her grandfather.

"Hello, happy to be an apprentice?" Tawny pelt replied. Drawing a paw over her ear.

"Hey, darkforestpaw! Going to kill any one today?" Weaselpaw retorted quiet as to not make the older warriors mad. She laughed, it sounded like claws scraping rocks.

"Listen, I know you don't like me. and I don't know why, but I'm just trying to be nice." Lily papaw said calmly. Then padded after her mentor.

"This is the riverclan border, they are easy to regonize because they smell of water, and fish. " tawny pelt was explaining to lilypaw while roanstarr had decided to assess weaselpaw. Then a group of five cats padded up to the border.

"Hello, tawnypelt. Hunting on our territory?" The first, a black tom, sneerd.

"no, reedwhisker. I'm showing lilypaw here the territory. She was apprenticed this morning." tawnypelt retorted. Sitting on a rock.

"Hi, I'm redpaw, reedwhisker's apprentice." a ginger tom was sitting on the edge of the border, while the others augured. He had a welcoming gleam in his amber eyes.

"Uh, I'm lilypaw, roanstar's apprentice. Did you just become an apprentice?" Lilypaw asked him, settling down on a patch of moss.

"Yea. Can you swim?" Red paw asked.

"No, can you climb a tree?" Lily paw replied.

"No, can you teach me?"

"Isn't that against the warrior code?"

"So? I can teach you to swim in exchange."

"No thanks. I like,to keep dry." Lilypaw got up and walked to the edge of the lake. Redraw follows on his side of the border. "Why are you following me?" She asked.

"I don't know?" He replied. Red paw saw movement the lily paw flew out into the lake. _oh no! She cant swim!_. "Lilypaw!" Red paw yowled and jumped into the lake after her. Reedwhiskerr's and tawny pelt saw, and ran over shouting for them.

_what happend? I-I saw weaselpaw, she pushed me, but I can't swim. How can't I get out of this?_. Lily paw was sinking in the water. She saw the light fading slowly. "Lilypaw!" She thought she heard her name. _redpaw? Did he get pushed too?_. She saw redpaw coming to her, he grabbed her scruff and swam to the surface. He was almost there, when he ran out of air. Reedwhisker had jumped in, and got both of them to the surface.

"Lily paw!" Tawmy pelt and roanstar were beside her now, she looked over to see the riverclan cats there too. Weaselpaw was sitting beside tawnypelt, her eyes gleaming with anger. RedpawWw was there,too. He was coughing up water. "Your going to be fine. Reedwhisker is getting their medicine cat. Just stay awake." Roanstar was saying,over and over.

_but, I'm so tired. I want to sleep. Just a little bit. _. Lily paw started to close her eyes. She was so tired. She would just sleep a little bit. She saw redpaw beside her, then she fell asleep.

* * *

Lily paw woke to see snow leaf beside her. She sat up her head slightly hurting. "What happend?"

"you nearly drowned. But that frog-brained apprentice saved you. You will be fine. Just a slight headache" silverbark the medicinecat said. Then shooed the cats out.

"Go rest. I will bring you something to eat." snow leaf said, then went to the freshkill pile. Lily paw slept that night, her dreams disturbed by pictures of, _redpaw._.

* * *

**reveiws please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I have had school. And by the way this chapter is forming as result of my horrible day. My crush broke up with his gf and he hates everyone now.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

It had been a moon since her fall in the lake and Lilypaw was glad to be training, though she was a bit mad at the fact she was followed by an older apprentice, darkpaw. "Hey, are you going to continue to follow me?" She snapped at the black tom as he scared away a fat squrriel, _it would of fed the elders!_. She thought angrily.

"I'm sorry, lilypaw. I just am worried for you...and I c-care for you." he said. His eyes growing round. _his eyes, they are amazing.. _She thought, instantly feeling sorry_. _He looked at her then padded twords camp. He saw winterpaw, ,his girl, and padded with her to camp.

"Ohhhhh, looks like someone likes a tom with a girl. " a cream shecat teased popping up beside lilypaw. She laughed as lilypaw blushed.

"So, not like he likes me!" She spat, her ears hot. She began walking twords the riverclan border. "Cottonpaw, I hear you!" She called to her friend who sighed as she caught up. She saw a small cat ahead.

"Really, him again?" Cottonpaw said as she regconized redpaw. She hissed irritably. "He thinks he owns you, just cau-" she was stopped by lilypaw hissing

"That's not redpaw, t-thats..." Lilypaw said. Seeing the white areas and the more red than ginger fur and amber eyes.

"Run!" Cottonpaw breathed. It was a fox, and it was running at the two cats. They ran fast, and got to camp. "FOX!"

The cats sprung into action. The hissed and clawed at the Fox. Though weaselpaw and winter paw were no where to be seen. The fox had fled and there was a defining screech. "Noooooo!"

Darkpaw, cottonpaw, lilypaw, a silver tabby named silverpaw, and weaselpaws nice brother, stoatpaw, ran out of camp. What they saw was horrafing. "w-winter..paw?" Darkpaw breathed. His to be mate was on the ground, her pelt matted with blood. A long scratch, from her eye to her neck, had killed her. She looked up with her good eye.

"D-dakpa?" She spluttered. Coughing blood. "B-bwre the wesl..." The she laid her head down. Her sides stilled.

"I-I'm sorry darkpaw..." Lilypaw pressed against him. She was friends with winterpaw.

"Go away." he hissed. Lilypaw stayed. "I...said...GO AWAY!" He lashed out, catching lilypaws lip with his claws. The others stared in horror.

"FINE!" Lilypaw yowled and ran twords the lake. It was cold, and her lip was bleeding. She drowned out the others calls. She knew what to do.

"Lilypaw?" redpaw was there too. He saw her lip, "what happend?"

"Nothing that concerns a riverclan cat." She spat. Looking at the lake, she dabbed a paw in and shivered at how cold it was. She sucked in a breath.

"I thought we were friends?" He stood in front of her. Eyes tear filled. "Maybe we could be...more?"

"No, I'm shadowclan. Your riverclan." she got up, _sorry. I obey the code._. Then padded twords camp. She saw weaselpaw at the stream, and said hi.

"go away. " she spat, hiding her paw. And scratching her leg.

"What is on your paw?" Lilypaw Pinned her. She saw white fur, and...blood. "It...it was you." She hissed. She gasped as weaselpaw pushed her off.

"Tell anyone I killed her, and not the fox, and your next." She hissed in her ear. Then weaselpaw padded off, leaving a scared, lilypaw alone.


End file.
